


half the night you’re a dependable chap (then the too white teeth all night)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, First Time, Hair-pulling, Lack of Communication, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sparring, Sub Bucky Barnes, Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Больше всего на свете Стив Роджерс походил на огромного печального щенка-переростка. Но еще он был солдатом до мозга костей, а Баки… Ну, Баки всегда питал нездоровую слабость к этому сочетанию больших грустных глаз и сбитых костяшек.Или:Одна судьбоносная встреча двух не знающих, куда себя деть, полуночников, одно неверное решение — и заверте...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	half the night you’re a dependable chap (then the too white teeth all night)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [half the night you’re a dependable chap (then the too white teeth all night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486997) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_Хвала отчаявшимся. Если бы не мы,  
То кто бы здесь работал на контрасте.  
  
(В. Полозкова)_

Честное слово, Баки Барнс никогда не был совсем уж конченым ублюдком.

Тот факт, что ему приходится себе об этом напоминать, совсем его не красит, но Баки — будем уж честны — далеко не подарок. Ему вполне комфортно в образе задиристого обаятельного мерзавца. К тому же он и в самом деле не собирался шпионить за Капитаном Америкой. Уж точно не когда тот решил спустить пар и — как следствие — выбить все дерьмо из пары не слишком удачливых боксерских груш. 

Оно само получилось. 

Баки пришел в тренажерный зал далеко за полночь с одной единственной целью: угомонить наконец гадкую надоедливую тревожность, которая недавно обострилась и вот уже битую неделю жгла его изнутри настырным зудом. В последние дни она стала совсем уж невыносимой. Баки подобное было не в новинку. У него даже было выработано несколько безотказных и несколько разумных способов справляться с внутренним демоньем. И он заслужил пирожок уже за то, что, хоть эти способы далеко не всегда совпадали, он научился выбирать разумные как минимум в семи случаях из десяти. Именно это — выбрать разумный способ, быть пай-мальчиком и не лезть на рожон — он и собирался сделать сегодня, когда явился в ЩИТ в безбожно позднее время с тем, чтобы всласть потягать железо. 

Эту конкретную тренажерку он любил из-за ее расположения. 

Зал находился в стороне от прочих и не пользовался особой популярностью у других агентов. Высокотехнологичного барахла тут было значительно меньше, чем в навороченных тренировочных комплексах, занимавших целые этажи, Баки и сам был не дурак попользовать новомодные тренажеры, но только когда его целью были полноценный, продуманный комплекс упражнений для поддержания формы. А вот когда ему нужно выпустить пар и забыться, он шел именно сюда.

Ему просто не повезло, что место оказалось занято. 

И, да, вежливей всего было бы развернуться и уйти, едва он понял, что его опередили. Баки даже мысли о том, чтобы присоединиться к такому же, как он, полуночнику не допускал: их бравый Капитан, когда Баки его заприметил, выглядел как… Ну, как ходячий пиздец, если честно. 

Баки как никто знал, что может стоять за такими приступами контролируемой агрессии среди ночи, и ни одна из этих вещей не предполагала радости от навязанной компании. И так как Баки все же удалось подавить вспышку раздражения из-за занятого домика на дереве, он всерьез собирался по-тихому слинять восвояси. Но он совершил ошибку. Всего-то окинул своего товарища по несчастью взглядом с ног до головы, но... 

Разумеется, Баки был знаком со Стивом Роджерсом. 

Ну а как иначе? Оба они были частью инициативы “Мстители”, и если Баки оказался в самом эпицентре заварушки на Манхэттене из-за неудачного стечения обстоятельств и обостренного чувства ответственности, то Стив Роджерс был связан по рукам и ногам своим всемирно раскрученным героизмом с того самого момента, как его выковыряли изо льда. Они здорово отработали в команде, взаимодействовали по минимуму, а после, когда пришельцы уже паковали шмотье по чемоданам, разошлись каждый своей дорожкой. Баки вернулся к рутинным миссиям с Наташей и Клинтом, а Стив Роджерс пропал с радаров и вроде как занялся поисками себя. Или еще какой хренью. 

Баки никогда не питал иллюзий насчет того, что Фьюри расформирует их маленький, да удаленький бойз-бэнд после победы над Читаури, но угрозы такого масштаба были, слава богу, редкостью, и, может, Тони Старк и Тор и могли развлекаться супергеройством в свободное время, но у остальных тут вообще-то была настоящая работа, связанная с проблемами, пускай, меньшего масштаба, чем инопланетные вторжения, но все же довольно серьезными. Баки не возражал против того, чтобы вернутся к стандартной мокрухе. Не зря же его называли Зимним Солдатом. Черная Вдова и Соколиный Глаз были из той же лиги. 

Но, стоило признать, что даже в самых влажных мечтах Баки не воображал _того самого_ Капитана Америку на жаловании у Ника Фьюри. Баки не знал о нем ровным счетом ничего, кроме, может, того, что Роджерс был отменным полководцем и ожившей легендой во плоти. Но даже он видел, что, где бы тот ни пропадал последние несколько месяцев и чем бы ни занимался, кротости это ему не прибавило. 

Вот ни йоты.

Наташа частенько работала с Роджерсом в паре, и, поскольку Фьюри собирался выжать максимум, имея в своем распоряжении лучшего из суперсолдат, эти двое проводили вместе довольно много времени. Баки по понятным причинам старался держать эту парочку в поле зрения, потому как глупо было бы упустить их из виду, но слишком близко он к ним не лез. Уж кем-кем, а дураком он точно никогда не был. 

Как и — возвращаясь к началу — конченным ублюдком.

Не сказать, чтобы его наблюдения принесли достойные плоды, но все-таки Баки сделал для себя пару заметок.

Больше всего на свете Стив Роджерс походил на огромного печального щенка-переростка. Но еще он был солдатом до мозга костей, а Баки… Ну, Баки всегда питал нездоровую слабость к этому сочетанию больших грустных глаз и сбитых костяшек. 

И вот теперь, распластавшись вдоль стены, не в силах оторвать от Роджерса взгляда, он почти физически ощущает, как его внутренний маятник качнулся от способа разумного (а все потому, что пирожок ему так и не дали) к способу безотказному. 

Он не произнес ни слова с самого своего появления, дышит и то через раз, но тут Роджерс одним мощным ударом отправляет грушу в полет через ползала, и та падает на пол с глухим стуком, рассыпая вокруг себя песок. Роджерс молчит как рыба. Он даже не вздрагивает, только взвинченно фыркает, раздосадованный тем, что снаряд не выдержал его натиска. 

Баки приходится прикусить язык, только бы не предложить себя взамен. Обычно он ведет себя куда разумнее. И куда тактичнее. Просто белая футболка на Роджерсе полупрозрачная от пропитавшего ее пота, и обтягивает плечи и торс, как вторая кожа. Баки и сам неплохо сложен, и он, черт побери, потом и кровью заработал каждый дюйм своих мускулов, но Роджерс… О, Роджерс выглядит так, будто может переломить его пополам, даже не напрягаясь. 

Баки только за.

Захваченный этой фантазией, он едва не подпрыгивает, когда Роджерс его окликает:

— Барнс, — а потом так же ровно продолжает: — Тебе что-то нужно или ты просто постоять пришел?

— Ты знал, что я здесь? — удивленно спрашивает Баки. Он оправдывает себя тем, что картинка в его голове нарисовалась уж больно горячая, и все же это не отменяет того факта, что он позволил чужаку застать себя врасплох. 

Позорище.

Наконец, Роджерс поворачивается к нему лицом: губы собраны в тонкую нитку, брови нахмурены. В одном этом выражении читается откровенное предупреждение. Баки сглатывает, и глухой звук эхом застревает в черепной коробке. Это даже любопытно. Роджерс не должен был его услышать, Баки один из лучших активов ЩИТа, теперь, можно сказать, на кону его профессиональная честь. 

Какое-то время Роджерс просто придирчиво его рассматривает. Должно быть, Баки представляет из себя престранное зрелище: застигнутый врасплох, вжавшийся в стену. Как олень в свете фар, ей-богу. 

Баки смущенно откашливается.

И тут выражение на лице Роджерса смягчается. Так внезапно, что Баки кажется, будто кто-то зарядил дробовик огромными голубыми глазищами и пышным изгибом розовых губ и выстрелил ему прямо в живот. 

— Сыворотка, Барнс, — говорит Роджерс просто. — Я услышал тебя, еще когда ты по коридору шел. 

— Да-а? — недоверчиво тянет Баки. Его губы шевелятся сами по себе, пока мозг пытается перезагрузиться. — А мне ты показался очень... увлеченным. 

Р-раз, и морщинка между бровей снова тут как тут, а намека на улыбку будто и не бывало. Баки разрешает себе несколько секунд поскорбеть по этому поводу, и, черт, он ведь может дышать ровнее! Он отталкивается от стены и, чуть покачивая бедрами, направляется к Роджерсу. 

— Все равно я тебя слышал, — только и говорит Роджерс. Он звучит совсем не так обезличенно и холодно, как Наташа, когда хочет дать понять, что ее здорово разозлили, но все же его тон становится тише и резче. Баки слишком плохо знает Роджерса, чтобы сделать из этого хоть сколько-нибудь однозначные выводы. 

Между ними повисает неуютная тишина. Роджерс не отводит взгляда, и Баки храбро пялится на него в ответ, и дело тут не только и не столько в том, что он упрямый осел, каких поискать, но еще и в том, что глаза у Роджерса — просто загляденье. Они такие синие, что кажутся ненастоящими. Гораздо насыщенней морской воды или даже неба. Ничего общего с грязно-голубым оттенком его собственных глаз. 

Пару секунд спустя Роджерс снова фыркает, лицо его озаряется азартным весельем. Улыбка становится шире и искренней, и _вот это_ уже за гранью, то, как она преображает его, словно высеченное из камня лицо. Баки снова сглатывает, не в силах вымолвить и слова, и беспомощно наблюдает, как Роджерс кивает сам себе, отворачивается и обводит зал широким жестом, который, видимо, означает, что Баки может чувствовать себя как дома. Баки стоит, как идиот, пока он идет к своей спортивной сумке. 

А потом начинает паниковать и делает несусветную глупость. 

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что Старк может быть прав?

Роджерс выпрямляется, так и не взяв свою сумку с пола, и поворачивается к Баки. Брови его сведены вместе и чуть приподняты вверх.

— Что именно ты имеешь в виду, Барнс? — уточняет Роджерс. — Тони много болтает и уверен, что прав в десяти случаях из десяти. Не сказать, что я с этим согласен. 

От внимания Баки не укрывается, что в его тоне больше нет тех презрения и непримиримости, которыми он так и сочился, когда Роджерс и Старк сцепились на хэлликерриере. Баки не шибко много знает, что у этих двоих за отношения, но он слышал, что Роджерс останавливался в Башне Старка — Башне Мстителей, как называют ее некоторые и сам Старк в том числе — на пару недель. И хотя Роджерс не серенады тут Старку поет, очевидно, что он шутит, а не говорит всерьез. 

Что за черт? Когда это Капитан Америка успел со всеми скорешиться?

Со всеми, кроме него. 

Баки совершенно не нравится такой расклад. Лгать себе не в его правилах, это не единственная причина, почему он делает то, что делает, но… Что ж, это определенно одна из причин. Остальные причины не менее эгоистичны. Баки, как мы уже выяснили, вообще не подарок. 

— Что все особенное в тебе из пробирки? — он спрашивает об этом нарочито мягко, цепляя на губы самую невинную из своих полуулыбок. 

Роджерс не издает ни звука. У Баки волосы на затылке дыбом встают. В отличие от Старка у него есть чувство самосохранения. Просто ему на него поебать. 

— Я вот не думаю, что это так, — добавляет он как ни в чем не бывало, ничем не выдавая, как бешено колотится сердце у него в груди. — Я видел тебя в деле. Но почему бы тебе не доказать мне это еще разок? Как насчет пары раундов? 

Стив — а Баки думает, что теперь-то, раз уж он сунул голову в петлю, он вполне может называть Роджерса Стивом, хотя бы про себя, — непонимающе моргает, и, наверное, это он таким образом пытается выглядеть сбитым с толку, но Баки так запросто не провести. Он чувствует себя на прицеле. Как будто его уже просканировали с ног до головы, нашли все слабые места и взвели курок. 

Кровь в жилах от такого кипит и пенится.

— Ну так что? — подначивает Баки, усмехаясь. Он немного покачивает бедрами. Должно быть, Стив принимает это за выражение излишний самоуверенности, потому что взгляд его так и остается оценивающим. В нем и намека не мелькает на влечение. 

— И с какого хера я должен тебе что-то доказывать, Барнс? 

Ого, так сразу — и нецензурщина? Наташа, конечно, рассказывала Баки, что этот парень в азарте хорошей драки матерится как сапожник, и не то, чтобы он ей не поверил, просто до сих пор это было для Баки ничем не подтвержденной присказкой. А ведь это совсем не вписывается в золотой образ Капитана, который страна — да весь мир — себе намалевали. Но кто нынче в курсе, каков Стив Роджерс на самом деле? Большинство людей, которые знали его по-настоящему, сейчас в шести футах под землей. 

Неудивительно, что чувак громит по ночам спортзалы. 

— Ты не должен, — говорит Баки, пожимая плечами в своей излюбленной, кого угодно способной вывести из себя манере. — Но что ты потеряешь, если согласишься? 

Это работает. Баки почти слышит, как щелкает тумблер. Стив ничего не говорит, только кивает на гимнастический мат посреди зала и сам шагает к нему. Баки идет следом, не в силах оторвать глаз от крепкой узкой задницы. Боже, храни Америку.

Несколько неуютных, напряженных секунд они стоят напротив, оценивая друг друга. Какими бы низменными ни были мотивы Баки, он не собирается поддаваться. Если Стив хочет уложить его на лопатки, ему придется попотеть. 

Сам Стив, к слову, выглядит собранным и готовым ко всему. Баки позволяет себе секундную вспышку ревности — черт, а Наташа ведь работает с этим сокровищем на постоянной основе! — а потом делает свой первый выпад. 

Он проиграет. Баки понимает это сразу же. Дай бог, продержится минуту или около того. Стив хорош и, может, потому что его планомерно и целенаправленно довели до белого каления, рассусоливать и щадить Баки он явно не собирается. 

Разумеется, он сдерживается. Баки видел, как этот парень пробивал голыми руками бетонные стены. Наверное, он мог бы стереть Баки в порошок одним движением, но даже его нынешние удары вполсилы моментально заставляют Баки уйти в глухую оборону. 

Какое-то время все идет неплохо. Баки по большей части обороняется, но ему удается сделать несколько удачных выпадов. Следующий удар — кулаком под ребра — сбивает его с ног. Баки выкидывает в сторону и вверх левую руку, умудряется напоследок задеть Стива, а потом падает на бок, рефлекторно подтягивая колени к груди, чтобы защитить живот. Он ждет, что Стив ринется следом, чтобы добить его, но тот стоит, где стоял, и только смотрит на Баки сверху вниз с непроницаемым выражением лица. 

Баки поднимается на колени. На мгновение он допускает мысль, чтобы подняться и продолжить бой. Этого требует гордость, но она давно привыкла к ударам судьбы и наплевательскому отношению со стороны нерадивого владельца. А как не привыкнуть, когда Баки регулярно спаррингует с самой Черной Вдовой? 

Так что Баки остается на коленях, поднимает взгляд, слизывает кровь с разбитой губы. А потом легонько ее прикусывает. 

Стив моргает и впервые за все время кажется по-настоящему сбитым с толку. 

— Прекрасный тест-драйв, мне понравилось, — хрипит Баки. Воздуха не хватает. С того места, где он стоит, открывается потрясающий вид: Стив так и не отошел, и он так близко, и от него так и пышет жаром, и… 

Наклониться чуть-чуть вперед проще простого. 

Баки вроде как… утыкается лицом Стиву в пах? Мягкая ткань спортивных брюк ничерта не скрывает.

Стив вздрагивает и издает звук, больше всего похожий на возмущенный взвизг, но Баки вовремя успевает схватиться за пояс его штанов и не дать улизнуть. 

— Какого хера ты творишь? — шипит Стив.

Баки трется носом о ткань, чувствуя, как краснеют щеки. Жаль, конечно, что Стив носит белье, но даже так понятно, что его член гораздо больше него рад происходящему.

— Продолжаю проверять действие твоей чудо-сыворотки? — предполагает Баки, ухмыляясь Стиву снизу вверх. Ему интересно, остались ли на его зубах следы крови из разбитой губы. И, если да, нравится ли это Стиву? — Ты меня знаешь, Кэп, я въедливый. 

Выражение лица Стива говорит, что, нет, вообще-то он совсем не знает Баки, да и слава богу. Но он не настолько безразличен, насколько хочет казаться. Сбитое дыхание еще можно списать на их недавний спарринг, но приоткрытые, влажные от слюны губы это уже совсем другая песня. И, видите ли, Баки умеет быть осторожным и ласковым, он знает, где можно гнать, а где лучше притормозить, не давить, говорить мягко. Он ведь даже не в курсе, что Стив думает насчет однополого секса. Да, у него встало, но это может быть просто физиологической реакцией. Баки прекрасно понимает, какое воздействие на взбудораженный организм может оказать славная драка. Видит бог, и у него случались стояки во время тренировок. Наташа как-то увидела, так до сих пор дразнится. 

Но Стив... Баки не думает, что в его случае дело в одной только физиологии. Его гей-радар орет дурниной с самой первой их встречи. 

— Барнс, — рявкает Стив и, наверное, это должно было прозвучать предупреждением, но голос у Стива такой хриплый и властный, что Баки тихонько стонет ему в промежность, открывая рот напротив крепнущего стояка. — Барнс. 

Это даже забавно. Стив единственный из всех Мстителей так его зовет. С Наташей и Клинтом он достаточно близок, чтобы они звали его Баки. Старк скорее удавится, чем назовет кого-нибудь по данному при рождении, а не им любимым выдуманном имени. Тор обычно использует его позывной или изобретает что-то вычурное и громоздкое вроде Воина Зимы, а вот с Беннером Баки не довелось пообщаться лично, так что он не знает, как бы тот его называл. 

Стив никогда не зовет его ни Джеймсом, ни Баки, ни даже агентом Барнсом. На поле боя он всегда Солдат. В противном случае — Барнс. 

Баки никогда не задумывался над этим, никогда не придавал этому значения, но теперь его перетряхивает всего от макушки до самых пяток от того, как звучит его фамилия, произнесенная этим великолепным ртом. 

— Да, сэр? — с придыханием шепчет Баки, и ему почти стыдно за эту бессовестную провокацию. Почти. 

Он бросает на Стива еще один взгляд, и его нисколько не удивляет, насколько явственная внутренняя борьба отпечатывается у того на лице. Из-за порозовевших щек глаза кажутся еще голубее, и, черт, Баки готов зубами снять с этого парня одежду, только бы выяснить, как низко опускается этот нежный, обманчиво невинный румянец. Баки прижимает язык к члену Стива и посасывает прямо так, через белье. В этом нет ничего приятного, по крайней мере, для него уж точно, но он знает, как выглядит на коленях, с открытым, прижатым к мужскому члену ртом. 

— Пожалуйста, — скулит Баки и не без удовольствия наблюдает, как Капитан Америка мнется, не зная, что делать.

Молодой красивый мужчина стоит перед ним на коленях и умоляет, чтобы ему дали в рот, а Стив Роджерс, может, и герой, но уж точно не святоша. 

К тому же Баки и в самом деле близок к отчаянию. Тело ломит от потребности и невозможности прикоснуться к себе, а каждый вздох заполняет легкие тяжелым запахом пота. У Баки все внутренности крутит от того, насколько ему _нужно_. Стив медленно запускает пальцы ему в волосы, сжимает и с силой тянет назад, и господи, какое же это облегчение. Баки умеет — вот так. Когда его направляют. Когда ему говорят, что делать. На это Баки еще пока годится. 

— Ты хочешь этого, — говорит Стив, это наполовину вопрос, наполовину полное восхищения утверждение, и оно дает Баки в голову, как хорошее шампанское. Он кивает, возможно, слишком рьяно, и стонет от того, как резкое движение отзывается болью у самых корней волос. 

Вторая рука Стива скользит по его лицу, два пальца касаются губ, и Баки, не давая себе ни секунды на раздумья, втягивает их в рот. Он хочет подразнить Стива, хочет дать ему распробовать, что он получит, если только немного отпустит ситуацию, и он совсем не ждет, что пальцы войдут между губ грубо и уверенно и сразу согнутся внутри, цепляя за щеку. 

Баки издает высокий, удивленный звук горлом, и Стив заставляет его открыть рот еще шире. Подушечки пальцев скользят его языку, и вроде эта такая мелочь, как она может ощущаться настолько восхитительно грязно?

Блядь.

Он бы в жизни не подумал, что их Капитан способен на такое, но Баки ведь совсем его не знает, верно? В сознании вспышками-образами мелькает все то, что Стив мог бы с ним сотворить, все способы, которыми он мог бы сделать Баки больно, сломать его, и Баки тщетно подается бедрами вперед и вверх. Он сразу принимается бормотать сбивчивые извинения, смазанные из-за пальцев во рту, глаза у Стива темнеют, и Баки понимает, что попал в десятку. 

Стив вытаскивает пальцы, касается ими подбородка Баки и ведет ниже, пока не обнимает ладонью горло. Он не сжимает хватку, даже держит не слишком крепко, но Баки все равно чуть не кончает в штаны. 

— Блядь, — шепчет он, глядя на Стива с нескрываемым трепетом. 

— Вот так? — спрашивает Стив, и его голос снова звучит неестественно ровно, почти безразлично, как будто это не он держит Баки распятым между стальной хваткой в волосах и почти нежной — на шее. — Этого ты хочешь?

Баки требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять: Стив и в самом деле ждет от него ответа. Желательно — связного.

— Да. Да. Позвольте отсосать вам, Капитан, сэр, пожалуйста, я… 

Стив встряхивает его. Несильно и всего один раз, но он использует волосы Баки как поводок, и это больно. Баки стонет, не испытывая ни намека на стыд.

— Тихо!

Баки послушно замолкает. 

Стив отпускает его, и Баки хочется заскулить от разочарования, но он сдерживается, ловя протестующий звук на самом кончике языка. Все протесты умирают в пересохшей глотке в следующую же секунду, когда Стив спускает вниз свои спортивные штаны, а потом, замявшись на секунду и глянув на Баки, отправляет к ним и белье. 

Баки едва слюной не захлебывается и откровенно пялится. Он ничего не может с собой поделать. Стив размером с гору и красив как дьявол, Баки перед такими в два счета раздвигает ноги, а потом забывает, будто и не было ничего, но, черт, все идет не по сценарию. Почти смешно, как настолько большой член может выглядеть гармонично и даже красиво, но кому еще, в конце концов, могло так повезти, если не самому Стиву Роджерсу? 

Баки снова готов умолять. Он даже чуть-чуть приоткрывает губы, прежде чем понимает, что забывается, и одергивает себя. Так что он просит одними глазами, огромными и влажными, смотрит на Стива и издает тихий, просящий звук. Стив смотрит на него в ответ со сложным выражением лица, как будто одна его половина до сих пор не может поверить в происходящее, а другая хочет сожрать Баки с потрохами. 

Баки подается вперед, совсем чуть-чуть, но теперь головка члена Стива почти касается его лица, и Баки скулит, бесстыже и громко. Стив кивает, немного рвано, но большего Баки и не надо. 

Он едва не задыхается, когда берет эту штуку в рот, и рука Стива, снова сжавшая его волосы, совсем не помогает. Но богатый опыт все же сказывается, тело подстраивается само прежде, чем Баки успеет облажаться. И это после того шоу, что он тут устроил! Стива сложно взять в рот целиком, и Баки не питает иллюзий, что сможет это сделать, хорошенько не поработав для начала языком, но кто мешает ему попытаться? От растяжения расходится ранка у него на губе, и Баки потряхивает от мысли, что он может испачкать член Капитана Америки своей кровью. Он снова качается вперед, одичавший, изголодавшийся, и давится, когда кончик члена Стива упирается в заднюю стенку его горла. 

Его грубо дергают назад — хватка Стива в волосах неумолима и не оставляет простора импровизации. Баки поднимает глаза, и ему нравится то, что он видит, нравятся красные щеки Стива и его темный от похоти взгляд. 

— Не так быстро, — приказывает Стив, не подлежащим обжалованию тоном, и Баки не думает вообще ни о чем, он просто подчиняется и понемногу выпускает член Стива, не забыв напоследок облизать головку. Смазка немного горчит на языке, Баки смакует ее, как умирающий от жажды смаковал бы глоток воды. 

Блядь, как же он скучал по этому дерьму. 

Его руки, до того лежавшие на коленях, взмывают вверх. Баки впивается пальцами Стиву в задницу и стонет, когда под ладонями каменно крепко напрягаются мышцы. Стив издает сдавленный звук и толкается бедрами вперед, отчего его член входит глубже Баки в рот. 

Это случайность, Стив резко выдыхает и принимается извиняться, но Баки нахер не сдались его извинения. Его собственный член истекает смазкой в штанах, и Баки все равно. Он снова стискивает пальцы у Стива на заднице, надеясь на еще один толчок, но Стив слишком хорошо держит себя в руках. Он сжимает и разжимает пальцы у Баки в волосах, но продолжает стоять неподвижно. 

Это нечестно, но при этом чертовски горячо. Баки хочет свести Стива с ума, но в итоге сходит с ума сам, пока Стив продолжает держать ситуацию под контролем, и все это в совокупности как ожившая порно-мечта. 

И раз уж Стив не собирается трахать его в рот, Баки придется сделать это за него.

Он больше не осторожничает, подается вперед и берет Стива так глубоко, как только может. Перехватывает дыхание, горло сжимается вокруг члена, и Баки умирает, как хочет, чтобы это длилось и длилось, чтобы Стив держал его вот так вечность, с широко открытым ртом, тщетно пытающимся сглотнуть вокруг его огромного ствола. Баки медленно выпускает член изо рта, сосет головку, поддразнивая самым кончиком языка нежную щелку, дает себе несколько секунд на передышку и снова берет глубже, отчаянно желая большего.

Стив позволяет ему делать все, что Баки только вздумается, и только крепче сжимает пальцы у него в волосах. Он держится за Баки, как за саму жизнь. 

Очень легко потеряться в ощущениях, в скольжении горячего шелка во рту, в остром, терпком вкусе на языке. Слюна вперемешку со смазкой стекают по подбородку, челюсть болит как после хорошего удара, и Баки — о, Баки наслаждается каждой гребанной секундой происходящего. 

Стив грубо тянет его прочь, Баки возмущенно скулит, пытаясь насадиться глубже, но в конечном итоге ему приходится подчиниться и позволить оттащить себя от члена. 

— Стив? — зовет он беспомощно, слезы застилают глаза и склеивают острыми стрелами ресницы. Баки чувствует прохладные влажные дорожки на разгоряченной коже щек. Должно быть, он выглядит, как полный пиздец, но Стив смотрит на него снизу вверх как будто Баки сам Ганимед, сошедший с небес и обретший вновь человеческую плоть. 

Стив прикрывает глаза, и, когда он заговаривает, голос его звучит так, будто это он, а не Баки едва не задохнулся, пытаясь отсосать самый прекрасный член на свете. 

— Я кончу тебе в рот, если продолжишь в том же духе.

Баки издает стыдные, жалкие, просящие звуки, за которые умер бы со стыда в любой другой день, но сейчас ему плевать. Он подается вперед, и Стив позволяет ему. Баки трется губами о головку его члена и пытается наскрести хоть дюжину так необходимых сейчас слов.

— Пожалуйста, — просит он наконец, едва узнавая свой голос. — Да, блядь, сэр, пожалуйста, мне нужно, сэр, я… 

Он заглатывает Стива, жадно, грубо сосет, и большего Стиву и не надо. Сверху раздается приглушенный возглас, единственный, кажется, за все время, и после этого Стив кончает Баки в рот. Язык и глотку обжигает волной горьковатого жара, Баки глотает все до последней капли и продолжает сосать, пока Стив у него между губ не становится теплым и мягким. Тогда Баки ведет губами вниз, достаточно медленно, чтобы помучить Стива напоследок, и вздрагивает, когда член полностью выскальзывает у него изо рта. 

Вот и все. Теперь у Баки не остается ничего, кроме нескольких капель спермы на губах и собственного члена, которым хоть гвозди забивай. Ему хочется потрогать себя, боже, как же ему хочется хоть на секунду прикоснуться к себе, но Стив все еще держит его за волосы, и Баки покорно смотрит на него снизу вверх, не смея шевельнуться. 

Он видит, насколько медленно Стив, раскрасневшийся и едва дышащий после оргазма, приходит в себя. Сначала ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд голубых глаз, потом еще парочка, чтобы перевести дух. Наконец он дергает Баки за волосы, рывком поднимая на ноги. В этом нет ни капли нежности, к тому же Стив хорошо поработал над ним во время спарринга, так что тело Баки отзывается на это неласковое прикосновение восхитительно сильной болью везде, где только пудовые кулаки Стива имели честь повстречаться с его плотью. 

Баки пошатывается и буквально рушится на Стива. Его впечатывает в огромную крепкую грудь, но уже в следующую секунду Стив обнимает его за пояс, фиксируя в одном положении. Прежде, чем Баки удастся вымолвить хоть слово, Стив берется за пояс его штанов свободной рукой и стягивает их вместе с бельем вниз, высвобождая изнывающий член. Баки едва не вскрикивает и крепко-крепко жмурится. Стив обнимает его член ладонью, огромной, горячей и восхитительной, и у Баки аж коленки подгибаются. 

Стив удерживает его без каких-либо усилий и одновременно грубо и сладко дрочит. У него мозоли на ладони, совсем не такие, как у Баки, их больше, они жестче и… И раз за разом они проходятся по всей длине члена, и Баки взмывает все выше, и выше, и выше. Без какой-либо надежды на мягкую посадку. Бля.

Баки прячет лицо у Стива в изгибе шеи, только бы не начать его целовать, и влажно стонет на каждом движении. Он не продержится долго, уж точно не после хорошей драки и хорошего траха. Стив грубо прижимает большой палец под головкой, и — все. 

Баки кончает. 

Грязно выматеревшись себе под нос, он вонзает зубы Стиву в плечо и так и стонет, пока Стив продолжает гладить его пульсирующий в оргазме член. 

Когда все заканчивается, и его сердце прекращает попытки выпрыгнуть из груди, Баки всем весом наваливается на Стива, неуверенный, что сможет сделать хоть шаг без посторонней помощи. Стив держит его бережно и крепко. Ощущение пьянит, и Баки ляпает первое, что приходит в голову: 

— Не буду врать, я думал, Капитан Америка струхнет, если к нему подкатит парень.

Стив тяжело вздыхает, и Баки испытывает острый укол вины. Временами он бывает редкостной дрянью. 

— Что бы ты ни думал, Барнс, квир-люди не в двадцать первом веке появились, — Стив фырчит, больше раздраженно, чем возмущенно. — И, может, я еще плохо разбираюсь в тонкостях современного языка, но что-то мне подсказывает, что "подкат" не имеет ничего общего с тем, что ты тут вытворял. 

Баки не может сдержать смешок. Во-первых, потому что это правда, а во-вторых, потому что, посмотрите-ка, Капитан Америка та еще язва. 

Он вроде как даже нравится Баки, и разве это не должно пугать до чертиков? Баки все еще немного не в себе после секса и игривого, но явственного намека на подчинение. Они не так уж много и сделали и даже близко не подошли к границам того, что Баки может выдержать, но то, насколько сильно его унесло, довольно много говорит о том, как давно у Баки не было ничего подобного. Как же долго Баки держал себя в узде, и, господи боже, он, хоть убейте, не может вспомнить, почему... 

Тут Стив немного ослабляет хватку, поднимает руку, кладет ладонь Баки на заднюю сторону шеи и мягко поглаживает. К Баки разом возвращается и память, и здравый смысл. 

Ни одно "почему" не остается без ответа. 

Он отодвигается от Стива, приказывая ногам слушаться, а сердцу — успокоиться. Самообладание штука шаткая, тонкая, как бумага, и одно прикосновение Стива способно разрушить его к чертям, но Стив ничего не делает. Глаза у него расширяются от удивления, но он отпускает Баки прочь, поднимая ладони в капитулирующем жесте. Он смотрит, как Баки подтягивает штаны и одергивает футболку. Вряд ли это поможет Баки выглядеть менее хорошо оттраханным, но простые, рутинные действия хоть немного его заземляют. 

— Ну, — начинает Баки, не глядя Стиву в глаза, и неловко прочищает горло. — Было здорово. Спасибо, Кэп. 

Он почти ждет засранистого "всегда пожалуйста" в ответ, но Стив молчит. Что ж, Баки это заслужил. Он разворачивается на пятках и идет прочь из зала. Его почти не шатает. Секс был чудо как хорош, но Баки потихоньку трезвеет, эндорфиновый прилив отступает. 

В дверях он не выдерживает и оборачивается. 

Стив так и стоит со спущенными штанами и с недоумением смотрит ему вслед. Он выглядит таким юным, таким прекрасным. 

Баки притворяется, что не замечает обиды в его глазах. 

К тому моменту, как он заходит в лифт, он уже жалеет о своем порыве. Его тело, пресыщенное ощущениями, все еще расслаблено, но разум гудит, как разворошенный улей. Вот почему он перестал это делать; Баки ненавидит терять голову. Одно дело потрахаться с незнакомцем из бара, которого он больше никогда не увидит, и совсем другое — с коллегой, старшим по званию. Все равно что собственноручно запустить обратный отсчет на бомбе отложенного действия. 

Баки прислоняется к перилам в лифте и сжимает кулаки, оставляя на ладонях следы-полумесяцы от ногтей. Он все еще чувствует тепло кожи Стива под пальцами, все еще ощущает вкус его члена на языке. Приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы собрать себя в кучу и не рвануть обратно к Стиву, не рухнуть на колени, не начать умолять о большем. 

Баки умеет справляться со своим дерьмом. Один проеб еще ничего не значит.

Он извинится перед Стивом — может, завтра, может, еще когда. Стив славный парень, он поймет. Что же касается секса...

Больше такого не повторится. 

Уж Баки об позаботится.


End file.
